Most of the current network layer (e.g., Layer 3 in OSI model) mobility solutions in controller-less networks involve tunneling of client traffic, including broadcast traffic, from a foreign network to a home network, for example, through a GRE tunnel. Thus, the tunneling of client traffic generates unnecessary load on a switching network and the participating access points. The problem is aggravated by the increase in the total number of access points and the total number of supported sub-networks as the wireless network scales up. This is because when more wireless local area network (WLAN) clients roam from a home network to a foreign network, more tunnels would need to be created between the home network and the foreign network, which generates additional WLAN network load caused by traffic originated from or destined to the roaming clients in the foreign network. With the increased prevalence of wireless access in today's mobile world, it is important to holistically reduce the total load on components of the switching network.